


Связь

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ганнибал Лектер хочет иметь возможность посмотреть видео позже.





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292370) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 

Однажды они пожалеют об этом, не сейчас, но когда-нибудь идея записи столь важного момента в их жизни обернется изначально плохой затеей.

Кульминационным моментом одинокого существования, намертво запечатанного укусом, и вместе с тем стартовой точкой новой жизни, но уже как пары, является закрепление связи. Этот процесс практически необратим. И даже если бы они попытались избавиться от его последствий, это было бы болезненно, мучительно и, вполне возможно, смертельно.

А Ганнибал хотел записать это, потому что просто видимой метки на его шее было недостаточно, или, по крайней мере, так подумал Уилл, когда омега впервые упомянул запечатление такого интимного момента.

Взмокший и немного дрожащий, Уилл смотрел, как Ганнибал устанавливал камеру на комоде. Тем утром Ганнибал проснулся, чувствуя себя иначе, немного нездоровым: тело подавало первые признаки надвигающейся течки.

Прошло три месяца с момента их свадьбы, с того солнечного дня, когда они сказали «я согласен» перед всеми своими друзьями и коллегами, танцуя и смеясь над жизнью, давшей им идеального партнера в преступлении.

Вздрогнув, Ганнибал тихонько захныкал, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, хотя Уилл помогал ему подготовить все к следующим четырем или пяти дням, которые продлится течка, и естественно нервничал в столь значимый момент.

\- Ты уверен, Ганнибал? На счет записи и-и того, что я укушу тебя так рано? Потому что… т-ты же даже не в полной мере охвачен те… туманом в голове, и это может быть болезненным, - заметил Уилл, снимая одежду медленнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

\- Уилл, в моей жизни нет ничего, чего я хотел бы больше, чем тебя в качестве пары. Учитывая это, я не хочу потерять память о таком моменте под влиянием затуманивающей мой разум гормональной бури, - с каждым словом Ганнибал пытался выровнять голос, но его акцент становился насыщеннее, а тело все сильнее угрожало рассыпаться на части. Вместе с тем, он также пытался расстегнуть пуговицы своей рубашки, уже влажной от пота, а аромат, оседающий на языке Уилла, все усиливался.

Но… Ганнибал, я… - пытался Уилл возразить, и, хотя руки уже стянули последние элементы одежды, его разум еще блуждал по причинам, которые делают его неплохим альфой, хорошей парой, отличным партнером для кого-то, кто никого не хотел, но заслуживал лучшего, поскольку сам был совершенством.

Пока Ганнибал не заскулил.

Звук заставил облако мыслей исчезнуть. Затуманивающее разум сомнение уступило первобытному зову природы, позволяя Уиллу увидеть полную картину жизни, которую он может разделить с Ганнибалом, как его партнер в вечности, желанная обоими семья и идеальный компаньон так хорошо знакомого хищника.

\- Уилл… - произнес Ганнибал, лежа на постели, а его дыхание, его тело – все распыляло восхитительные феромоны, искушающие альфу, как если бы нежная вуаль пыльцы покрыла каждый дюйм в комнате.

Обводя языком клыки, Уилл бросает еще один взгляд на камеру прежде, чем медленно забраться на кровать – их сцену для судьбоносного перформанса. Его ладони бродили по телу омеги, преследуемые сводящими с ума легкими поцелуями над каждым суставом, каждой напряженной мышцей, каждым покрасневшим участком горящей кожи.

Ганнибал явно старался не извиваться под мягкими прикосновениями альфы, медленно вклинивающегося между его разведенных ног, и аромат течки начал вскипать на коже омеги, подобно аромату электричества перед грозой.

Скользнув ногами под колени Ганнибала, Уилл придвинулся ближе настолько, что смазка испачкала собственные бедра и стекла по яйцам. Ему нужно было прижать омегу как можно теснее, и он притянул его за плечи, чтобы оба сели лицом друг к другу, а Ганнибал шире раскинул бедра, обвивая ногами талию Уилла.

Их члены скользяще соприкоснулись, когда Уилл качнулся вперед, и Ганнибал тихо захныкал, поощряя сделать так снова.

\- Почему ты хочешь боли, когда я обещал уберечь тебя от любого вреда? Почему ты хочешь осознавать и чувствовать мой укус? – словно молитву, прошептал Уилл, вдыхая аромат с шеи и груди Ганнибала, пока одна рука сжала оба члена в потакание медленному движению бедер.

\- Я хочу этой боли и предпочту ее забвению: принесенная тобой, она не позволит мне забыть этот день, когда я стал единым целым с тобой. Я хочу запомнить это навсегда, Уилл.

Дрожа от предвкушения, Уилл потянулся поцеловать Ганнибала. Прилив гормонов уже заставлял тело дрожать, когда он приподнял Ганнибала за бедра и позволил опуститься на свой член скользким и жаждущим в преддверии течки входом.

Полностью опустившись на Уилла, Ганнибал застонал, и их тела начали стремиться навстречу друг другу в неспешных, легких покачиваниях среди простыней, в нежных, медленных движениях ровно до тех пор, пока безумство течки ударило в полную силу. Их принадлежность друг другу постепенно обрела форму и растеклась в воздухе совершенным переплетением ароматов, являясь тем, что камера не может запечатлеть.

Простонав имя Ганнибала между толчками, Уилл оставлял засосы над местом будущего укуса, лаская нежную кожу там, где вскоре под его языком будет ощущаться грубоватый след шрама.

\- О, Уилл, - словно мольбу, повторил Ганнибал, когда член Уилла мягко коснулся того места внутри него, которое заставляло его сжиматься от удовольствия.

Врезаясь пальцами в бедра Ганнибала и желая оставить еще больше следов на крепком теле, Уилл начал приподнимать и раскачивать его сильнее.

Их стоны в унисон становились все громче с каждым движением, и Уилл целовал и вылизывал рот Ганнибала прежде, чем уткнуться носом в его шею.

Одним мощным толчком Уилл вжал узел в Ганнибала, и задница омеги раскрылась, принимая член альфы целиком и крепко сжимаясь, чтобы удержать внутри. Льющиеся из уст слова любви приглушились шлепком кожи по коже, а затем Уилл открыл рот, чтобы погрузить зубы в покрасневшую шею Ганнибала аккурат над запаховыми железами, распылившими еще одно облако феромонов прямо на его язык. Чистая похоть наполнила его вместе с беспрерывным притоком крови, бросая их обоих через край. Пробуя кровь, Уилл кончил с громким рычанием, наполняя Ганнибала своим семенем достаточно для ощущения насыщения, и их животы запачкались спермой Ганнибала, горячей и благоухающей.

Прочертив носом путь по щеке омеги к губам, Уилл выискивал признаки какого-либо недовольства, но слышал лишь оглушающий стук их сердец; вдыхая аромат, пытался уловить малейший укол беспокойства, но не находил его, – был только Ганнибал, счастливо мурлыкающий с глазами, полными слез.

\- Мой, - оставляя поцелуй над раной, сдавленно прошипел Уилл, слыша сладкое урчание его омеги. Глаза заслезились от ощущения, что тело больше не принадлежит исключительно ему, являясь частью ненавязчивой песни двух струн в глубине их Дворца памяти.

\- Да, - просто ответил Ганнибал.

\- Это больно, - сказал Уилл, собирая губами его слезы.

\- В самом прекрасном смысле, - выдохнул омега.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
